


Hold Me?

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [1]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Miscarriage, One Shot, no.1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: After discovering two shocking pieces of news at once, Myfanwy and Gestalt comfort each other. Set just over a month after the season one finale.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hold Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for content warnings. The subject matter of this fic is of a highly sensitive nature, though it is not described explicitly.
> 
> I decided to give Fluffcember a go. They will all be drabbles as I don't quite have the organisation skills to write, post and edit 1000 words a day for a month.
> 
> Prompt #1: "Hold Me?"

"Hold me?"

Robert nodded and he and Eliza lay on either side of her protectively.

"How did you know it was Robert's?" Eliza asked.

Myfanwy closed her eyes at the confirmation. It'd been Robert she'd broken the news to.

"Just a feeling, " she replied, opening her eyes.

Robert bit his lip. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't, " she warned.

"I shouldn't have been so reckless."

"Hey, it takes two to Tango."

"You don't even remember. This was - "

She cut them off. "It's going to be alright."

They lay together for the rest of the day, holding onto those words - and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sign the petition for a second season of The Rook.
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook?signed=true


End file.
